


Stilinski's Anatomy

by fjayy_b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Stiles, Grey's Anatomy AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow build Sterek, doctor!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjayy_b/pseuds/fjayy_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is slowly falling apart as his mother slowly dies. The hospital became the second home he never wanted. Derek is the son of Claudia's Doctor, and he goes with Talia to work one day and sees Stiles crying outside of a room. From that point on, the two were inseparable. Stiles makes it his mission to find a cure for the illness that took his mother away from him, and Derek follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so let me know how it is! I started writing this while I was watching Grey's Anatomy at 3A.M. so don't judge.

Eight year old Stiles Stilinski walked through the doors of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital holding onto his mother’s hand. Stiles hated the way the hospital smelled. It always had an overpowering sterile scent. His parents didn’t tell him the reason why they were visiting the hospital. He didn’t mind either.

He walked along with his parents until they stopped in front of a door that read, Dr. Talia Hale Head of Neurology and Neurosurgery. Stiles read the sign on the door, not understanding what it meant. “Mom, what does nurolology mean?” Stiles asked with a frustrated look on his face as he tried to pronounce ‘neurology’.

His mother and father laughed at the young boy. His father spoke up after they had their laugh. “It means study of the brain, son.” And with that, he knocked on the door and a few moments later, they heard a voice say “Come in.”

John held open the door for his wife and son and closed the door behind him. The office was fairly large. There was a desk centered in the back of the office. There was a comfy looking couch and coffee table with magazines to the left near the door and a large bookshelf containing books and files took up the entire right wall. They were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties with black hair and was wearing a black blouse and black pants with a white lab coat over it. “Hello, I’m Dr. Talia Hale, you must be John and Claudia,” she said with a smile and shook hands with Stiles’ parents. “And who might this handsome young man be?”

Stiles smiled when he was mentioned. “Hi, I’m Stiles.” He stuck out his hand and Talia bent down to shake it. 

Talia smiled at Stiles. “Nice to meet you. Why don’t you sit on the couch while your parent and I talk?” Stiles stalked over to the couch and grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages randomly. Talia walked back over to her desk and sat down, gesturing for John and Claudia to take a seat. She pulled out some files from a drawer in her desk and started talking.

Stiles was completely oblivious as to what was happening. After about half an hour, Talia and Claudia stood up and headed for the door to run some tests. “Stiles, honey, I’ll be right back okay?” Claudia said to her son. Stiles was still mindlessly looking at the pages so he just nodded. He didn’t see the worried look on her face as she left the room with the doctor.

It must have been three hours before they returned to the office and Stiles was already on his twelfth magazine. The adults talked some more before his mother called him saying it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes to Dr. Hale and left the building.

The car ride home was silent except for the silent music playing. Stiles decided to break the silence. “Mom, dad, why were we at the hospital?”

John and Claudia looked at each other for a second before his father spoke up. “We were just doing a regular check-up, trying to stay healthy.” He smiled at his son through the rear view mirror. He was lying to his son to keep him from knowing the truth. To keep him from the dark truth of why they were there.

The next week, they returned to Dr. Hale’s office. But this time, Stiles sat between his parents in front of the desk. The atmosphere felt dark and the air was thick. His parents looked nervous as Dr. Hale pulled out some files. As soon as she got everything that she need out, she started to talk. “Claudia, the blood tests came out clean so it wasn’t your liver or kidney. However, the MRI and CT scans of your brain show that your frontal and temporal lobes have atrophy, or shrunk. This is called Frontotemporal Dementia. There is no cure.” Talia said that last part quietly.

Claudia and John remained silent. A tear rolled down Claudia’s cheek and John closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Stiles looked up at his parents, confused at what Talia just said. Is mommy sick? was what Stiles thought. And that day, Stiles realized he was losing a friend. His best friend. 

Claudia visited the hospital so much, Stiles got used to the smell and thought of the hospital as a second home. He memorized some of the nurse’s names that usually took care of his mother and they were friendly to him. One day, she was admitted into the hospital indefinitely. That’s when he met Dr. Hale’s son, Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay! They meet and befriend each other! The first few chapters will be a fast time lapse, sort of like a long prologue. When they get older, more Sterek appears and I have a lot of plans so stick around. Let me know how it is!

“Derek, you’re coming with me today to observe.” Talia said to her son as she made herself coffee. The Hale family is well known in the world of surgery and they make a lot of money. Surgery runs in the family. A lot of Hales have won a Harper Avery Award and have helped make medical advances in every possible field. And now, Talia is taking Derek along with her to expose him to the world of medicine.

Derek sighs from his seat at the kitchen island where he ate his breakfast. He doesn’t mind observing his mother’s work, he just gets bored sometimes because of the lack of people his age. “Can I bring my Game Boy with me just in case I have nothing to do?”

“Of course, honey. Just make sure you put it away when I need you to pay attention to something.” Talia put the lid on her coffee mug and grabbed whatever she needed for work. “Let’s go, I need to check up on someone. This one is one of the hardest cases I have ever had.”

The two entered the car and drove towards the hospital. Talia wasn’t exaggerating when she said that Claudia was one of the hardest cases ever. Her illness has no cure and no way to even slow it down. She has been stressing out trying to find a way to help Claudia. And Stiles is an incentive to find a cure. Talia would not like to see a mother ripped away from her own son.

They arrive at the hospital and walk to Talia’s office to drop some personal belongings off. Then they head off to the patient wing that Claudia is in. She stops in front of the nurse’s desk near the room and asks for Claudia’s chart. She thanks the nurse and heads over to the door. Talia knocks lightly before she walks in with Derek in tow.

Upon entering, Talia sees Stiles snuggled up next to his mom in the bed asleep. Claudia is awake, watching a morning talk show on TV. Claudia looks over to the door and gently nudges Stiles awake. “Good morning Dr. Hale. Who is that with you?” Claudia asks looking behind Talia.

“Good morning Claudia. This is my son Derek. I believe he’s the same age as Stiles. Eight, right?”

“Eight and a half.” Stiles says groggily as he rubs his eyes. “Sorry I slept over, Dr. Hale. Daddy left for work and I didn’t want to leave my mommy alone.”

Upon hearing this, Talia’s heart ached. If she didn’t find a cure soon, Stiles is going to be broken beyond repair. “It’s okay, sweety. I don’t mind at all.” She smiled at Stiles who was still on the bed. “Derek, why don’t you take Stiles and go to my office while I go over some stuff with Mrs. Stilinski.” 

Normally, Derek would stand in the room and observe what his mother did, but she thought that Stiles needed a distraction from everything that’s going on. Plus, seeing Stiles’ childhood end so early made her realize that she is ending Derek’s childhood early too by making him learn about surgery at this age. So she let the kids live out their childhood for as long as they can.

Claudia kissed Stiles on the forehead before he jumped off the bed and walked over to Derek who still hasn’t said a word. Talia looks back at the boys before they leave. “I’ll let you know when we are done, okay? So just have fun and hang out. And don’t get into any trouble.” 

“Okay mom,” Derek said. “C’mon, follow me.” Derek started walking without looking to see if Stiles was following him. He heard footsteps behind him and Stiles suddenly appeared at his side. They were silent as they walked to the office. And when they got to the office, it was even quieter without the busy background noise of the hospital.

Derek sat down on the couch in the office and Stiles sat on the opposite end of it. Derek was the one to break the silence. “So what’s a ‘Stiles’?” He said with scrunched up eyebrows.

“Uh, that’s um… me. I’m Stiles.”

“Yeah but what is it? Is that your real name?” Derek asked still confused.

Stiles shook his head. “No, my name is just hard to say so I just go by Stiles.”

Derek was silent for a moment before pulling out his Game Boy from his pocket and powering it up. “Do you like Pokemon?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles looked over to where Derek was sitting and his eyes grew wide and a smile crept onto his face. “I love Pokemon! Which game do you have?” For the first time since his mom was diagnosed, Stiles felt at ease and all of his worries started to fade away. 

“I have the new one, Emerald. I’m almost finished with it.” Derek replied as he loaded his save file. 

“I have that too. My dad got it the day it came out and I finished it in a two days. What’s your favorite type pokemon? Mine is water and grass.”

“Dark and fire types.”

And that’s how the morning was for the two. Talking about Pokemon and arguing whether or not Torchic is better than Mudkip. Stiles won in the end because he had a lot of valid points such as, “Mudkip can live on land and in water. Torchic can only live on land.” 

Around noon, Talia brought the boys sandwiches, chips and water. She didn’t stick around for long so when she left. The two kept talking. “Why don’t I see you at school?” asked Stiles.

“I’m home schooled until middle school.”

“So you don’t have friends?”

Derek shakes his head. “Nope. Just me and my sisters. What about you?”

“Well I have Scott, but I don’t talk to him a lot. And this one guy Jackson and his friends make fun of me so I don’t really have anyone. I have my mom but…” Stiles’ eyes drop to the floor and his eyes start to water.

Derek scoots over to where Stiles is and pats his back. “Don’t worry. My mom will make her better. She’s the best.” Derek feels bad for Stiles. His only real friend is dying and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Hey, I’ll be your friend.”

Stiles looks up at Derek. It takes a while for the words to sink in, but when it does, Stiles is grinning like a madman. He grabs Derek and pulls him into a hug and whispers “Thank you,” into his ear.

Stiles pulls away and wipes his eyes. Talia comes in at that moment. “Stiles, you can go back now.” The three of them walk back to Claudia’s room and when they get there, Stiles hugs Talia. 

“Thank you for helping my mommy.” Talia didn’t think her heart could handle any more cuteness.

She patted Stiles on the head and knelt down to hug him back. “No problem sweety. Now go in  
there, she misses you.” 

Stiles turned to face Derek and smiled. “See you around.”

Derek nodded his head. “Yeah, see you around.” And Stiles turned around and went in the room.


End file.
